Blood On My Hands
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: "It wasn't me" Bulgaria finds Romania in quite a bloody situation but he claims to be innocent,although he can't remember who really did it.Will Bulgaria be able to clear his dear friends name? or will his friend forever live with the blame? Rated M for graphic violence
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't intended to be a oneshot story so if people like it I'll add the other chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

"It wasn't me"

Bulgaria found this difficult to believe, despite how much he wanted to. Romania was such a dear friend to him, but he was standing here, dripping with thick crimson blood, not to mention the other unsavoury bodily insides coating and hanging from the rest of him. Yet, that look of innocence and even fear seemed to hold some essence of truth in his words. Bulgaria gritted his teeth. The usual perky goth was breathing heavily, his eyes pleading the other male for forgiveness. He stood among the three mangled corpses, in their flesh and blood, their torn out insides. Somehow, the dark haired Bulgarian was still able to recognise the faces of the recently deceased.

On the left, propped up by the grimy wall, the once passionate country of France lay. The usual flirtatious smirk on his face was now replaced by a look of shock and fear; his eyes still open, but split down the middle in each one, leaving a red line. Also, most of his beautiful blonde locks seemed to have been forcefully ripped out in fistfuls, leaving a small, misshapen but golden ring around the topside of his head, like a halo. Near to him, the green eyed country of Spain looked unemotional in death. Most of his hair and skin had been charred black and was flaking off everywhere. This left areas of exposed red muscle which were raw but soft to the touch. Bulgaria winced as his footsteps crunched on the burnt crisps of skin. The third victim looked like he had suffered the worst treatment, though judging by the sword in his hand he may have gone down fighting. One of his arms and legs had both almost been removed; they still hung on by stick threads of vein and muscle. Fresh blood still seeped out from the broken blood vessels. One of his-ironically-red eyes was bleeding for real. The whole thing looked like it had been pierced with something sharp, as though it had pierced the iris which was seeping the red liquid. Aside from that, many random wounds and scars littered his pale skin, staining the pure white of it, as well as his pure white hair. The 'awesome' Prussia was now a literal bloody mess. Down each of the dead country's abdomens was a large tear, revealing all their shredded internal organs; their guts were not in there however because they were draped sickeningly elegantly over Romania's shoulders like it was some twisted form of fashion.

The entire scene made Bulgaria want to vomit, or scream. However, he was unable to do either. Not until he noticed Romania's breath turned into hyperventilation. The strawberry blonde fanged man began to turn into a panicked state and started screaming out in anguish, a mixture of tears and blood (not his own) streaming down his pale cheeks from his unnervingly red eyes. By instinct, the Bulgarian man shuffled over and held him close, wiping away the blood and guts, whispering soothing words into his ear to try and retain his sanity. Bulgaria had no idea why he was doing this; by all rights he should be terrified, but for some reason Romania's wellbeing took priority over everything else right now.

"IT WASN'T ME, IT WASN'T ME!" Romania kept screaming, pounding his bruised and bloodied fists into Bulgaria's chest. The dark haired male grabbe the other's fists and held them together shakily between his, trying to calm the Romanian and himself down. Romania stared at him, his face twisted with emotional pain and confusion which cut Bulgaria to the core.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" he tried to assure him, though he was very unsure of his own words. The unmoving bodies of Spain, Prussia and France watched them with glassed over eyes with judgement but by this point, Romania was able to ignore them. He rested his head on his friends chest, concentrating only on his living heartbeat. Bulgaria sat that there, a comforting hand resting behind his friend's head.

Romania said he didn't do it.

Bulgaria only hope he was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 Aftershock

**Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot of schoolwork to do but I pulled through at got the next chapter done, so enjoy!**

After Romania had finally calmed himself he had somehow fallen sound asleep in Bulgaria's trembling arms. Keeping himself together, Bulgaria had carried his vampiric friend bridal style out of the desecrated building, away from the horror of the three bodies of the bad touch trio. Thankfully, the run down shack in which the dark haired man had found his friend was practically in the middle of a never-ending Bulgarian field. This meant it was highly unlikely that anyone else would find the mangled corpses. Although, when the other nations would start to notice the absence of the troublesome trio…

Bulgaria shuddered. He turned his gaze to the cute strawberry blonde who was snoozing on the sofa beside him. His face wasn't quite angelic. In fact, it reminded him of Spain's. So unemotional, yet with an essence of pain. Then again, his face was always scary. It wasn't Romania's fault; he couldn't help being, well, a vampire. Unfortunately this usually put off a lot of other nations (except maybe Russia).

He shuddered again. As soon as everyone discovered the dead bad touch trio, Romania would be blamed for sure. He was always blamed, usually because of America who would freak out whenever he entered the room, or by his long life 'bitch of a rival' Hungary. It didn't really help that Romania went along with it. He couldn't count the numerous times he dressed up in an old cape and 'fake' blood (he hoped) just to scare them. The worst had to be when he freaked the hell out of Finland…

And again he shuddered. It wasn't just Romania that Sweden decided to use as a punching bag after that incident.

Punching bag. Bulgaria mused again about the dead bodies. All three of them had several bruises of the parts of their skin that hadn't been brutally skinned off. Before the brutal torture they were probably beaten first, though judging by Prussia's bloody condition they could have all been fighting. Which led him to wonder, if Romania wasn't responsible, who the hell was? He had to admit, this really wasn't Romania's style. But unfortunately the perky goth had no useful information. Maybe it was best to start thinking about who would have a grudge against the members of the bad touch trio-

His train of thought was broken as the weight of the couch shifted. He felt something warm on his lap. Bulgaria looked down to see the other nation's head resting on his legs, face turned upwards, red eyes staring straight into his. He turned his own gaze away quickly. Looking into those blood red eyes reminded him too much of the countless blood pouring from Prussia's red eyes, or from the split eyes of France. Romania frowned. He reached a pale, slightly shaking hand and touched his friend's cheek.

"Bulgaria?" he whispered. Bulgaria took a deep breath.

"Ye…yes?" he stammered.

"I didn't do it" he whispered innocently. Bulgaria shut his eyes.

"You keep saying that" he moaned, maybe a bit too harshly because tears were welling up in Romania's eyes. Bulgaria had stop himself from shaking again as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Shh no no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You don't need to tell me anymore, I believe you" he reassured him. The Romanian stopped sniffling for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?"

God, he had so many mood swings, but Bulgaria sighed and replied.

"Really" he answered. Although he didn't notice it, he seemed to say it truthfully this time round. Romania smiled happily, content. The dark haired nation couldn't understand how he kept so calm in such a bloody situation. Then again, after hearing his 'bedtime stories' he could.

Silence hung between them for god only knows how long. Bulgaria decided to break the silence (or as he thought of it, nervous tension)

"So, um, Romania. We need to do something about this" he stammered nervously again.

"About what?" Romania queried, licking his fangs.

Oh god, not another mood swing.

"About…this situation…we…need…to find…the murderer" he said with quickened breaths, as Romania was crawling his way up from Bulgaria's lap until his face was only inches away from his.

"Eh? We find that guy later, right now…" the vampire didn't finish his sentence. Instead he made his point by placing his lips roughly onto his lovers. The other nation trembled nervously. He just couldn't get into the mood in their current predicament; he was too focused on trying to prove Romania's innocence…

Okay, he lied.

Romania was rubbing his hand slowly over Bulgaria's private area. Heat was growing rapidly in his cheeks, not to mention in his pants. The two of them continued to kiss through this. There was no fight in dominance; Romania slid his tongue hungrily into the other man's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Bulgaria meanwhile sat there, his arms wrapped around the blonde man's waist, pulling him closer. He jumped and let go however as he felt a sharp pain in his lip. Romania pulled away for and looked at his partner with a smirk, a small amount of blood dripping from his small fang. Bulgaria felt the painful part of his lips.

He froze.

His lip was bleeding.

Flashes of blood and gore came back. The exposed red muscle of Spain, the torn out insides, every drop of blood that stained his clothes.

He shakily turned his attention to his clothing. The dried red areas made him gag. He hadn't noticed them before. Romania seemed to be unfazed at this point. He felt horrible. Maybe it was too early to say he completely believed Romania. It's not like he could take it back now.

All his emotions were drained, besides fear. He only trembled the entire time that Romania dragged him off the couch to the bedroom, the stripping of his clothes, the touches.

The two of them together…it wouldn't be the same until he could trust Romania again.

**Hooray for Romania/Bulgaria shipping! You'll have to wait now for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Suspects

**Sorry this took so long, let's just say it was a mixture of writers block, mood swings and a busy timetable! Nonetheless I found the time to do it, so I hope you enjoy!**

It must have been about late morning when Romania finally decided to stir from his sleep. After all, he generally wasn't a morning person; he favoured the darkness. Warm beams of sunlight flowed in through the bedroom, resting on Romania's pale face. Romania shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He felt an increase of heat and irritation on the pale skin of his face. Slowly he was drawn from his sleep. He reached up a pale hand to scratch lazily at his cheek, then opened his red eyes.

"AAAAAGH!" the vampire screamed as the literally blinded sunlight hit him square in the eyes, burning him painfully. The nation panicked and thrashed about in the bed before rolling himself off and scrambling over to the window. He quickly pulled the curtains shut and collapsed on the floor. After taking a few breaths he giggled.

"Dumnezeul meu! That was a close one, right Bulgaria?" he said through his giggling.

Bulgaria didn't answer. Romania panicked a bit.

"Bulgaria?" he said again, this time getting up to examine the bed. However, all he found was his tangled up bed sheet that looked like he had been wrestling with it. But there was no Bulgaria.

Reality finally set in for Romania.

Oh God, what if Bulgaria had just left him in the middle of the night?

What if he really didn't believe Romania and had just lied to him?

He sighed. Of course he didn't believe him. Who would believe him when he was found among the shredded bodies, decorated sickly with their blood and guts?

Even so, he thought at least Bulgaria would stay for a bit longer. He's all he had. Without Bulgaria he would never escape the guilt, and when everyone found the dead bad touch trio it was only a matter of time before they came after him…

Something clattered in the other room.

'Ah! They can't be here already!'

Romania forcefully grabbed the lamp from the bedside table. With all the care he could muster, he gently creaked the door open. Peering into the front room, he saw someone hunched over the table with their back turned. Romania breathed deeply and quietly. His eyes narrowed at his target. His grip on the lamp tightened. He snuck closer up behind the intruder. Swiftly, he raised the lamp, but as he began to strike it down the figure turned to meet his face.

Romania stopped the lamp inches before Bulgaria's face. The dark haired nation looked at the lamp with wide frightened eyes. He then proceeded to look up to the strawberry blonde nation holding said lamp. He stared straight into his friend's red eyes. He shivered slightly when he noticed the crazy panicked look. He gaze was directed down the rest of his body. Bulgaria blushed intensely.

Romania looked confused at Bulgaria's blush so he looked down to see what he was looking at. Then he blushed himself. In all the panic this morning he had forgotten to put some clothes on. Bulgaria, after a few moments of staring, snapped his attention away from his friend's naked body. Romania coughed.

"Um…I'll be right back" he muttered before rushing back into the bedroom. The other nation stared blankly, a little shocked by the situation. He thought back to the lamp, which the blonde had discarded on the floor.

That lamp…

If it wasn't him just then, what would Romania have done? Would he have hurt them?

That crazy look, the panic…it was making him uncomfortable again. Not just uncomfortable, scared. He couldn't believe he was still here helping him.

His thoughts were broken when Romania came shuffling back in, now dressed in his blood red military coat. It wasn't making him feel much better. Romania sat down beside his friend.

"Eh sorry about that!" he apologised, rubbing his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. The nation's sheepish smile somehow reassured Bulgaria slightly. He smiled. Romania smiled back, then looked at the various papers and pictures scattered on the table.

"So what's all this?" he asked.

"Oh this? I was making case files on all the possible other suspects that would have reasons to…um…murder Spain, Prussia and France, as well as anyone that may just have the potential to go crazy and…kill them anyway" Bulgaria breathed out, finding it difficult to say the words 'murder' or 'kill'. Romania's face became more serious, his crimson eyes scanning the photos. He recognised many of them. He also happened to notice some photos of the bloody corpses.

"So…what have you got so far?" he asked. Bulgaria fished out five photos from the mountain of paper. He laid them out in a row across the table. He proceeded to explain each one individually. He started by pointing to an all too familiar violet eyed man with silver hair.

"Russia?" Romania asked.

"Yes. You've heard his threats. You know how strong he is. I though he has the potential for murder" he explained. Romania nodded in agreement. Bulgaria then pointed to the next photo which depicted a tall man with spiky dirty blonde hair.

"Netherlands. I know for a fact he despises Spain so that could be a reason for Spain's-"he took a deep breath "death".

Romania nodded. He looked at the next photo which was of a rather well known blonde.

"England" Bulgaria interrupted "he has reasons for hating all three of them" the dark haired nation briefly explained. The next photo was that of a man with dark brown hair and a mask. Romania didn't recognise him.

"That's Turkey, he's on their for similar reasons as Netherlands"

The last photo was that of a pretty looking female with light hair. The vampiric nation did a melodramatic gasp, his fang glinting.

"Belarus!"

"Jealousy" Bulgaria simply explained. Romania sweat dropped. He forgot how scary that girl was.

"What do you plan to do with all this?" he asked innocently, though there was a dark undertone to the blonde nation's voice. Bulgaria paused.

"I…don't' know. I can't just go up and ask them 'did you kill Spain, Prussia and France?'…I still need more information"

"Why can't you ask them that?"

"…Never mind. For now we should we should just look at the possibilities and judge who's the most likely suspect and-"

Bulgaria stopped talking when he noticed Romania's hungry face. His glowing red eyes were focused on the photos of the corpses. He looked back at his friend.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he said with a hungry growl. Bulgaria gulped. Romania leant closer.

"Sorry, but…I'm so hungry" he whispered. The strawberry blonde nation bared his fangs. The other nation froze. Carefully, Romania brushed back his friend's dark hair, then placed his lips gently on his neck, lightly kissing it. His fags grazed the skin of his neck. Then slowly, they pierced the delicate skin, a small droplet of blood streaming down his neck. Bulgaria sat very still, accepting fearfully the sudden movement. All he could do was breathe deeply, trying not to focus on the slurping sound right by his ear. Romania licked and swallowed the warm tangy blood that dripped and poured down his awaiting throat. He licked up the last few drops and sat up, placing a white cloth on his friends neck to stop any more blood flow. Bulgaria's eyes became lidded as everything started to go white.

"Romania…"

"Please stop worrying. Just rest, we can take care of this later" Romania assured him with his usual cheery voice.

Before everything faded, Bulgaria thought of one more important thing.

Why was Bulgaria always changing the subject when he started on important details?

Romania looked at his sleeping friend. He felt sorry for having to do this, but he had to stop worrying about this. Maybe he could get information for him. Yeah…that would make him happy.

Hopefully.

**As a note, Dumnezeul meu=My God**


	4. Just A Note

**Just a note, since I am going on holiday for a week this story will be put on hold until further notice because I will have no access to my laptop) but don't worry because I will continue with it when I get back!**


	5. Chapter 4 1st Interrogation:Russia

**Sorry this took so long, but don't worry because it's still on my priority story writing list! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Also, sorry if it's not as good!**

**This chapter is in the POV of Romania by the way.**

Bulgaria looks like a little angel when he's sleeping.

He doesn't deserve to be lied to, but there's nothing else I could do. I've tried my best to keep his mind off the topic. The sex and the blood drinking…they were both supposed to distract him, but throughout each one I could feel he was tense. He probably still doesn't trust me.

My heart pounds in my chest.

It hurts to think my only friend may only have a small glimmer of faith in me. I wish he'd never found me. It's my fault that he's involved in this murder case. But even so, he's still helped me. Those papers I have stuffed in that little bag now are a sign of his friendship, and maybe-still-even his love.

Well, now it's my turn to repay the favour.

I must be miles now from the sleeping little country. I turn my head slowly in each direction, scanning the area (thankfully I have heightened senses so I will know if there is anyone nearby). Locks of strawberry blonde get in front of my eyes as I do so. It's annoying when that happens so I pause for a moment and wait.

Oh stupid me. Bulgaria usually brushes away my bangs when that happens, but he's not here. I huff and try to blow them out the way. Instead they just irritatingly hang there, even more tangled. In the end, my messy bangs win and I sit down in a huff. I've never been able to handle my perfect locks and I really shouldn't be fretting about them right now. The leather strap of the old worn bag slips down my shoulder. A grunt escapes my lips as the pressure of the weight fades. I shouldn't waste time though. Hastily I stick my hand in. Rustling round through the papers, it takes me a minute to find the one I want.

Bulgaria's suspect list.

I skim through it again. I'll admit, they are all reasonable, but they're only theoretical suspects. There's only one way to get any more vital information and that's to ask them for themselves. Despite his intelligence, Bulgaria is certainly not the interrogative type, and he shouldn't have to do any more for me.

My hands curl around something smooth.

Once again I glance at the suspect list to see who my first interrogatee is.

…

Oh God save me on this one!

* * *

I shiver for a moment before I reach up and knock (quietly) on the wooden door. A trickle of sweat rolls down my forehead.

Yeesh, I've got to calm down. Come one, what did Bulgaria say? Deep breaths, just deep breaths…

Heavy footsteps echo in the large house, getting closer and closer. My breaths quicken. Someone creak's the door open.

Eek! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"…Ukraine? What are you doing here?"

A wave of relief washes over me. Thank god that potion worked. I don't care what the others say; magic club was totally worth it. It was the only thing that could have prepared him for facing the violet eyed terror that is Russia. Though the extra weight put on put on by this body's massive breasts were doing in my back. How does she put up with these? No matter, I've got to say something to him.

"Um yes brother, I wanted to see you!"

Ugh, this voice is hard to speak in.

He nods and ushers me inside his house. I grimace as I look over everything, remembering mine and Bulgaria's past days working here. Eventually we reach the front room where Russia sits me down beside him. I take this moment to scan the room. There doesn't seem to be any sight of Estonia, Latvia, or even Belarus which actually worries me. I don't really want to think right now about where that scary nation could be. I keep looking until I reach the doorway where, to my surprise, a trembling young brown haired nation is standing.

"Ah, Lithuania! you will get us some tea, da?" Russia seems to ask him all too optimistically. The trembling Lithuania seems to give a quick nod then hastily leaves the room. I'd call that suspicious but it's all too normal for anyone working under Russia.

I try my best not to freak out as a strong hand grips my shoulder.. Turning, I see Russia is smiling at me.

"So, sister, what did you want to ask of me?" He asks in a strangely soft voice. Trying to keep in character I finally get around to asking him the all too vital questions.

"Well, I want to know something"

He looks at me oddly.

"What would you like to know?" He asks slowly, which I take a mental note of.

"Well, um, I'd like to know where you were Monday night"

"Why would you like to know that?"

"Um, well I tried to contact you but I couldn't get a reply, and I um tried to find you but couldn't"

Smooth alibi Romania. Real smooth.

"You called me Monday, da? But I was home!"

…Oops.

"Um, well maybe you didn't hear your phone?"

"No, I was right next to the phone"

Uh oh.

"Are you sure? You weren't here when I came to see you"

Come on, I'm not getting anything…wait did he just twitch?

His face just twitched. For a split second he frowned, but then his big grin comes back.

"I was…out with some friends" he finally answers.

"With who?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

YES! He's talked himself into a corner. I make a mental note that.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I've cleared up all that nonsense, so I'd better be leaving!"

"But Lithuania has not returned with tea"

Shit.

"Um, well I'm on a diet and I'm not allowed tea as part of it, too fattening"

Russia gives me a weird look at this but seems to shrug it off. Jeez, this is getting awkward. I just smile, wave and leave.

As soon as I (carefully) shut the door behind me, a huge sigh of relief escapes me.

Man he scares me! But all in all I did get a little useful information. At least I can say Russia is not yet free from suspicion.

Casually and hopefully non-suspiciously, I walk a little further from his house to a nearby tree and, discreetly pull out my bag.

I'd better waste no time. My hands rummage through the bag again and fish out the suspect list, and a pen. I look at Russia and make a few notes.

_Still under suspicion. Was out with 'friends'._

Hmm, not much to go by but it'll do.

I look below to the next suspect.

Oh man.

Netherlands.

I don't even know this guy!

It's gonna take some time to research and trick this guy properly. I don't want to wait either; Ukraine's massive breasts are killing me!

My eyes slowly look down at them.

…

Maybe I can wait a little longer.


	6. Hiatus

**I'm really sorry to my readers but whilst I'm backed up with other work I'm afraid this story is going to be put on hiatus. I haven't fully cancelled it because I like this story and have many ideas for it, so I hope in the future I can get back to it.**


End file.
